User talk:Bloody18
Cat Page? What do you mean a cat page? Do you mean like a charart pic of your cat? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) thank you yes Warning Please do not create a Bloodstar18 page. That belongs on a user page. If this continues, action will be taken. Thank you. 22:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) sorry im new like i mean i just made this page today did you no i have't read the first series i got midnight first by mistake i saw the 1 and thought that it was first where r u from im from georgia just tell me the state have u read the hunger games if so r u done or what book r u on Hi! Aloha! I'm TheBlindApprentice, but you can call me Alex, or Foggy. Welcome to WWiki, I'm new here too, maybe we could be friends? By the way, I love your name. TheBlindApprentice 02:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thank u i would like to be friends t00 im in 8th grade what grade r u in I'm starting 9th Grade this year. =) I'll be turning 14 in December. Would you like me to make you a charart of Bloodstar? I'm kinda new, so it may not be the best. He's a blood-red tom, right? TheBlindApprentice 22:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks that would be great thank u hi hi bloodstar18 im new could we be friends im EVILSTAR ok ok thats fine but i dont like your name hey when do you think my pic of bloodstar will be done no rush Talk Hello Bloodstar. Once someone leaves a message on your page, you reply by leaving a message on their page. Also, do not make a new message once you say something, that would just be more trouble. Also, do not rush chararts, they will be given to you once they are ready. 18:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bloodstar, do not reply here at YOUR talk-page. Reply at the other person who sent you the message. Also sign with four tildes, or ~ Do not start a new section to talk, like I stated before. 18:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Give me a more descriptive description. Like blood in ____ Alright? Sign with four tildes. 18:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry Hey Bloodstar! Sorry for the wait, I was helping out a new'ish wiki, COTWWiki up on it's feet--or paws--and I didn't have much time to do the charart. So I made you two to make up for the long wait. Sorry again, if you want any more chararts, I promise you won't have t o wait as long. Anyway, have a nice day ;) TheBlindApprentice 02:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) There's a code for those sidebars. They can be found Here If this isn't what you were looking for, reply on my talkpage and I'll try and find another answer. On the place where it has "image:" type in the text your image was labled. Have fun, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! TheBlindApprentice 23:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Oh! Duh xD Sorry. There's a link for those here. Click on what kind of userbox you want, and copy the code for it. Then paste it on your page. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask! TheBlindApprentice 21:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Blackfrost Okay! What's her rank, Warrior, queen, medicine cat? Get back to me, and I'll make her for you. Oh, and by the way, what color are her eyes? Thanks! FoggyLatin Freak 00:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi Bloodstar. I'm sorry but I am no longer taking on any apprentices to mentor due to real-life time restraints. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have, but for a more long-term learning experience I suggest you contact one of the other mentors through the AAU. Thanks, 17:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cloudspots Here's Cloudspots. Sorry, the flecks look more like spots, I can fix that if you like. Do you want Leopardspots to look kinda like Leopardstar? I can also adjust the spots to make them look more similar to a leopard-spotted cat it you like. I'll be back later with Blackfrost. FoggyLatin Freak 22:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bloodstar18! I saw that you posted a comment on the user Blueshine's talk page. I am that user. I now use this account though. Anyway, if you need anything just ask - I can make chararts and give advice. Just leave me a messge if you need anything. ( also, if you are looking for a fanfiction website, I could suggest warriorcatfantics.wikia.com ) Just a thought! Thank You!! 23:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 00:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright! By the way, it would be helpful if you would sign your messages with your official signature. just click the signature button at the top (by the Template button) and that will let people go directly to your page instead of having to type it in. Thank You!! 00:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I realize that, but either way, wether your fancy siggie is finished or not, it still puts a link to your name. just try it. 00:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE;Siggie Put that on your Bloodstar18/Sig page. If it is a red-link, create it, and put the coding. Check the recent rules for more explanation. Here is your sig, go to source mode to see the coding Bloodstar You don't folo me? o_O I have no idea what that means, please work on your capitalization and grammar. Click that red link, put the coding on that new page. And then go to your preferences and put in your signature box. 00:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Its fine (: Calm down you did nothing wrong! (= Would you like me to help you fix your signature? I can make you one if you want because I dont know if you already have one or not. But I can help you with your issue. Just tell me what you need and when! 01:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Siggie! Hey Bloodstar! I'm working on your chararts! How are you doing? I just wanted to say you're an awesome friend, so I made you this siggie! Bloodstar Do you like it? Sure! I'd be honored to have you use my name in your story! :) FoggyLatin Freak 00:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Wassup? Sorry for not talking to you for a while. I've been busy. Anyway, I'll be sure to get your chararts done soon. Sorry for the terribly long wait. Anyway, you're a really good writer! :) So, how've things been? FoggyLatin Freak 19:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Of course we can still be friends! =D Anyways, do you have your siggie all set up? If it isn't all set up, then it won't work. If you do, then all you have to do is press the signature button while in edit mode. Did you already do that? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Happy Halloween! 19:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link for siggie help; User:Insaneular/Signature Tutorials. This also helps you create your own siggie too! If you have any more questions feel free to ask! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Happy Halloween! 21:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! I love your siggie btw! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Happy Halloween! 22:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes! It's even better than the 1st one! Remember: If you ever need any charart just ask! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Happy Halloween! 22:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Howdy :D Hi I would love to be friends!!! I like your profile!! yeah well ok!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D AUTUMNROSE! Starclan is watching 22:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha hahahaha oh yeah!!!! :D AUTUMNROSE! Starclan is watching 22:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Lady Gaga I like... Just dance Alejandro Paparazzi Poker face and Starstruck AUTUMNROSE! Starclan is watching 23:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lady Gaga No they are not in order. So wats up? AUTUMNROSE! Starclan is watching 22:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey Bloodstar18 Your page looks very nice, and your images are nice as well, but unfortunately you are only allowed one personal image because it clutters up the Wiki. Please remove one. Thanks, 23:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bloodstar Yes, unfortunately I am for real, and as much as it sucks, you have to conform to the Wiki rules. It's not a popular rule, but it does have a purpose, as mentioned before. An option for you to use is to make one of the pictures your profile picture, and then use the other one on your userpage. Thanks, 23:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't do it myself, but I can tell you how to do it. To make one of the pictures your profile picture, first you have to save it somewhere accessable on your computer. Then, you can click up at the top of the WWiki page, where it either says MORE ('''then, '''PREFERENCES) or just PREFERENCES. Once you're on that page, scroll down it until you get to the section that says AVATAR and click (under the choose a new picture ) Browse... and then find your picture and click it. Once you've done that, just scroll down to the bottom of the page and click Save. Then, you're done =) Hope this helps. 23:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy Halloween!!!!! Happy Almost halloween to you too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUTUMNROSE! Starclan is watching 16:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey and sorry i haven't been on in a while! So wats up? Ohhhh yeah I finally got a siggie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) hahahaha Okay ummm yeah sure you can call me Rosey! (weird) but anyways I liked your stories! 18:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hahhahahaha Hahahahh yeah you are weird (not to be mean) Yeah sooo you rock too!!! 01:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Bloodstar! Long time no see... or uh, talk. I'm to happy to hear from you again! Sorry I haven't been on in forever. Things came up. On my laptop I have Tigerfury and Leopardspots done. When I set it up later, I'll give you the pictures. Anyway, how have things been? FoggyLatin Freak 22:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine Oh yeah I'm fine! :D I just haven't been on in a while. Yes it is FINALLY thanksgiving break!!! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO 13:54, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm Alive Hey! I'm really sorry I keep having big breaks where I don't get on. Junior High/Middle School give more than enough homework than one can handle. :P No I don't got to theripy. xD I've been gone because I've been practicing animating and working on my NaNoWriMo story. NaNoWriMo is the month of November when you're challenged to write an entire novel by the end of the month, up to 50,000 words! I'm just 127 away from my goal! Plus, I've been animating the Warriors series, and a series of my own about wolves. Anyway, you need advice with girls? Eh, lemme see what I can do. Er, I'll have to ask my sister on this one. I'll reply later, and because it's Thanksgiving break, I'll be on tons more. I'll try to get on more often, even after the break. Well, later! FoggyLatin Freak 01:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll look into writing a fan fiction of my own. Plus, your story is really good. :) FoggyLatin Freak 03:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Trying I'm trying to get on at least every other day to contribute to this wiki and Cow of the Wild Wiki. To answer you question: I live in Canada, and I'll be 14 finally on December 27. Have you ever seen a Cow of the Wild episode? If so who's your favorite character and what's your favorite episode. I think I'll try writing a fanfiction soon about Fogstorm/Foggy. :) FoggyLatin Freak 00:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Cow of the Wild Cow of the Wild is about a cow named Milly who wants to join a wolf pack. Kinda rediculous, eh? Well, it mainly follows the stories of the wolves. My favorite has to be Lupis or Alari. The first few episode fail epicly, but later they get really intense. My favorite episode is episode 17, because it's a flashback about Lupis. If you want, I can give you a link to the wiki about it. FoggyLatin Freak 20:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Yeah, I celebrate Christmas. I think I might get a Flip Camera or a new mic for recording things for my animations. Anyway, no, I've never seen either of those, though my friend thinks I should start watching Bleach. Maybe I should check it out. FoggyLatin Freak 03:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ouch Ouch, sorry to hear. My day kinda stunk to. Some guy up the street forgot to chain up his dog, who's pretty scary, so it chased my while I was out walking. -_- Lucky my dogs aren't like that. Oh, and by the way, congrats on getting Omen of the Stars for Christmas. FoggyLatin Freak 23:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Writing? As is writing on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki? If it is I haven't been able to go on yet. I've been on so many wikis everyday. But I'm glad you're still writing, I'll have to check out your stories sometime. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]MerryChristmas! 21:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Accusation of Rudeness You speak as if the talk pages are not subject to the rules of the wiki, or to governance of the Sysops. They're for conducting warriors wiki business, rather than the business of another place. Due to the fact that you used an obscure nickname that I can't place (I deal with a dozen or people here any given week, and it's 3 months since the exchange you're referring to took place). If you give me an actual username or a link to the specific talk page, I'll comment more on the specific situation and why/how I felt the specific conversation was inappropriate and belonged somewhere else. Please understand that Warriors Wiki talk pages should be used to conduct Warriors Wiki business. Not the business of another wiki or personal conversations. They're tools to make the wiki better, not toys for someone to entertain themselves with. As for my level of compassion, it's there. You speak as if I was running about banning people for things rather than telling them they needed to take their conversation to an appropriate venue. I don't understand how you think there's "so little compassion" here, particularly in relation to me telling someone that the affairs of another wiki shouldn't be used to clog the recent edits of this one. It's not like the user wouldn't have known of the message on their other wiki. If you make a change to a talk page on any wiki in the wikia network they get a notification (and a link) wherever they are telling them they got that message. If you feel that I have conducted myself inappropriately as a sysop, I suggest you ask another sysop to review the situation. But frankly I doubt they'll think any differently than I do. If it's not warriors wiki business it doesn't belong on the Warriors Wiki. Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT personal webspace. If you want somewhere to do whatever you want at, you'll need to create your own website. Sorry, 14:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : As far as I can tell, I have never posted at least not in the past year. So apparently you've got me confused with someone else. If it's another user... Well... You should link the page with wikilinks when you wish to discuss its content. Otherwise you never know where I might end up, and we might end up talking about completely different pages. I've got no understand of why you think you might be banned. So long as you're not violating rules you wont be. So long as you don't turn combative or start walking into harrassment-land with this discussion you'll be fine. At this wiki we don't ban users unless they break rules. 19:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi dude rem me your freind john i got back into warriors and Could you show me how to do stuff on my char iIalso forgot my pass for EVILSTAR Oh could you join my clan EMORTAL the forgotten clan only strong warriors or medicene cat can join.NoneStar 19:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html is the url of the warriors sight enjoy! NoneStar 19:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) YES SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG I HAVE HAD ALOT TO DO BUT I AM GOING BACK INTO THE SERIES SORRY ABOUT CAPS LOCK JUST SO U WILL NOTICE THIS IF U LOOK FOR THIS TY WILL U JOIN MY LAN AND WANNA COME OVER SOMETIME? TY 4 TELLIN ME. Hey Brandon can you come over on Friday tell me the day after Thanksgiving because I won't be on tomorrow. Also the only reason I am on here is because I was banned for 8 days because oa picture thing. NoneStar I AM EPIC!!!